1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag adjusting device, particularly a drag adjusting device for a dual-bearing reel contrived to adjust a drag force of a drag mechanism serving to brake a spool that is rotatably mounted to a reel unit of the dual-bearing reel.
2. Background Information
A known type of lever drag reel is contrived such that a drag force can be adjusted by using a drag operating member to move a spool shaft in an axial direction, the drag operating member being mounted such that it can pivot about a spool shaft of the spool. Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 05-51080 discloses a lever drag reel of this type which is contrived such that a maximum pivot position of the drag operating member can be restricted. More specifically, an arc-shaped restricting member having an engaging portion provided on an outside edge portion thereof is rotated along an elongated hole and fixed in a prescribed position with respect to a side plate of a reel unit, thereby enabling a drag operating member to be pivoted within a portion established by the position of the engaging portion of the arc-shaped restricting member. The arc-shaped restricting member is contrived such that a rotational position thereof about a spool shaft can be adjusted by moving it along a circular arc-shaped elongated hole and such that it can be fixed in place with a set screw. Thus, the maximum pivot position of the drag operating member can be varied by an amount corresponding to the length of the elongated hole.